masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Strike Teams
After the arrival of the Initiative in Andromeda, the recently formed militia in the Nexus began recruiting anyone, soldier or mercenary, to serve on the front lines in the APEX Strike Teams. Strike teams are armed squads specialized in assault and extraction missions leaded by Tiran Kandros. They serve as Nexus's Firepower to protect and help the colonization in the Heleus Cluster. Enrollment lists show over 300 active members with 150 in reserve, from a variety of species and combat backgrounds. After the Nexus Reunion with the Hyperion, Pathfinder Ryder is given the authority to manage and dispatch Strike Teams via a console located in the Nexus Operations or in the Tempest. Strike Teams management can also be accessed via the Mass Effect: Andromeda Multiplayer homepage or via the APEX HQ app. Most APEX Missions can also be performed in the cooperative Multiplayer. Overview Strike Teams Consoles When connected to Strike Teams consoles, Pathfinder Ryder can access three menus: *'Teams': manage Strike Teams composition, traits, and equipment. *'Missions': Dispatch and debrief Strike Teams on missions. *'Rewards': Collect rewards to support colonization effort. Manage Strike Teams Each Strike Team is randomly composed of agents from multiple species from the Milky Way. The composition of the team has no impact on the chances of success of the mission. Pathfinder Ryder starts with one team but can recruit another 5 teams for an increasing cost of Mission Funds. The Pathfinder can only control a maximum of 6 Strike Teams at a time but can retire teams to recruit fresh teams. Retiring a team does not give any sort of resources back or bonuses. However, if a Team is retired, the cost of recruiting a new one will decrease in line with how many Teams are active. Experience & Levels A fresh Strike Team starts at level 1 and can be increased to a maximum of level 20 by earning experience after each mission. A Team earns experience depending on the difficulty of the mission. A large amount of experience is gained with a successful mission while a failure only gives a smaller amount of experience and no special rewards. Higher levels increase effectiveness as well as the chances of success of the missions. While evolving, experienced strike teams can also gain one or more Traits. APEX Missions Strike Teams are dispatched in different missions throughout the game. They are generally used for assault and extraction missions located all around the Heleus Cluster but are also dispatched on unique missions that relate the evolution of the APEX militia. Missions are located in a several locations of the Heleus Cluster known as a Firebase. Unique missions are always located in a specific Firebase against a specific enemy. The location has no impact on the chances of success of Strike Teams as it is only important for APEX Missions in Multiplayer mode. Difficulty Missions possess 4 different difficulty grades that have an impact on the chances of success, the timer and the Rewards. Unlike other APEX Missions and even if visible in APEX HQ, Platinum Missions are not accessible for Strike Teams and can only be performed by players themselves in the Multiplayer mode. Timer When a Strike Team is dispatched on a mission, it will take time to be completed depending on its difficulty and characteristics. The missions are running on a separate real-world timer independent from the game time. There is no method to reduce the timer. Effectiveness and Chance of Success Every Mission has a generic Chance of Success based on its difficulty. The only way to increase the Chance of success to a maximum of 94% is by increasing the Effectiveness of the Strike Teams. Effectiveness is the overall measure of how likely a Strike Team is to successfully complete a mission. The primary way to increase effectiveness is leveling up a Strike Team. Other factors which affect this stat are Traits and Equipment. Improving Effectiveness Missions have a chance to be successful depending on their difficulty. This chance can be improve by: *'Leveling': +5 Effectiveness per level, starting at 0 Effectiveness to a maximum of 95 at level 20. *'Strike Teams Traits': **''+/- 5 Effectiveness'', Strike Teams may gain a generic Effectiveness bonus or penalty **''+/- 10 Effectiveness'', Strike Teams may gain a Effectiveness bonus or penalty in function of Missions Traits *'Equipment' **''+ 2-20 Effectiveness'', Some Items give generic Effectiveness **''+ 10-40 Effectiveness'', Some Items give Effectiveness in function of Missions Traits Chances of Success Table The following table gives the Chances of Success for Missions according to their difficulty grade, the Effectiveness of Strike Team based on their level and other modifiers (Traits & Equipment). Rewards At the end of each successful or failed Mission, a Strike Team will earn more or less experience. If the mission is a success, the Team will earn special rewards to help the colonization effort via Pathfinder Ryder or by improving APEX Strike Teams. ;Mission Funds Each Mission grants Mission Funds depending on the status of the mission and not its difficulty: *APEX Missions: 10 *Strike Team Missions: 5 Missions Funds can be used to buy new Strike Teams or to equip them. Mission Funds can also be used for other APEX forces in Multiplayer Store. ;Loot Boxes Each mission grants two loot boxes per mission that are available for Ryder. There are several types of loot boxes: *Boxes based on mission difficulty separated in 3 types: **'Credit Loot Box': **'Item Loot Box': A Weapon or a piece of Armor. The Rank of the item (I-X) is scaled to the level of Ryder at the time of opening. **'Material Loot Box': A selection of Resources. *[[Research (Mass Effect: Andromeda)#Research Data (RD)|'Research Data']]' Loot box:' Milky Way, Heleus, or Remnant Research Points. The Military cryo pod perks APEX Tactics and APEX Tactics II give an extra 15% credits each (30% combined) when an APEX mission is completed and its loot box opened. The Ears to the Ground perk offers a 20% chance for an additional award of weapons or armor when an APEX mission is completed and its loot box opened. Boxes can be opened by Pathfinder Ryder on Strike Teams consoles located in the Tempest or in the Nexus Operations. Boxes must be regularly opened as the max cap is fixed at 200 stored at the same time. Rewards can be unlocked and used by any character on a player account, but will be scaled to that character's level. Missions & Strike Teams Traits ;Enemy Type Strike Teams may encounter three types of enemy during their missions: *Kett *Outlaw *Remnant ;Mission Traits In addition to the enemy type, each mission possesses two random traits that can have an influence on the chances of success for experienced and/or equipped Strike Teams. ;Strike Teams Traits After a mission, a strike team will earn experience and have a small chance to gain new permanent Traits that have a positive or negative influence on the chances of success of next missions. Positive traits are acquired through successful mission completion and negative traits are inflicted through mission failures. Those traits are permanent and cannot be removed. A team can have a maximum of 5 positive and 5 negative Traits. The pathfinder has to retire a Strike Team and buy a fresh one in order to reset the Traits. A Team can earn a generic trait that will influence the overall effectiveness for every mission while others traits will only have an influence with a specific Mission Trait. In addition to those traits, certain types of equipment also have an impact on the chances of success based on mission traits. Equipment Equipment is bought with Mission Funds for each active Strike Team to improve their effectiveness and thus their chances of success for missions. Some items give a minor improvement to the overall effectiveness while others can give a strong effectiveness boost but only for specific mission traits. Items don’t expire and carry over after missions, regardless of a Strike Team's success or failure. Only one item can be equipped by a Strike Team. If an item is replaced, the previous one will be removed and lost. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Multiplayer (Mass Effect: Andromeda)